The Sun Will Rise
by DarkshadowXsunny-sides
Summary: My name is Alexis Smith I lost my mother, and my father hates me, my nickname is Freakshow. I was alone and I had no one. Until the day I meet Salin he was incredible, he was cute, he saved me, and I loved him. Will that all be ruined because he's a self centered, arrogant, Ego sensitive douche? Why do I love my life so much, oh yeah, because he's in it.
1. Flashback of Death

**Chapter 1- **You killed what was left of the good in me

_**Flashback**_

_I was 4, and my daddy wasn't his normal self. Mommy told me when daddy came home like that I should hid and leave him be. This one time I couldn't hid in time, and he grabbed me by my hair I shrieked in pain. "Please daddy don't hurt me I'm sorry." I wailed. T_

_hen my mommy came in from outside. "Put my baby down!" She yelled, but soon regretted it. My daddy throw me at the stove ,and the glass broke around us. I whimpered in pain. My daddy pushed mommy on the floor she fought to get up. _

_She finally did, but instead of fighting back she ran. Ran for her life. I thought she would come and get me but she didn't she ran out the door. My mommy left me i thought she loved me. I thought to myself my bottom lip quivered. A single tear swept down my face i wiped it away. "Look she left you, you can get her back." I looked at him then ran out the door i watched my mommy run. "Mommy!" _

_I shouted she turned to stare at me then i heard a loud crack my daddy had a gun. Then i saw my mommy fall, and i knew she wasn't getting back up. And it was all my fault. My daddy had finally snapped out of the hypnosis. _

_He saw my mommy fall to the ground. He turned to look at me, "look at what you made me do!" he yelled. He grabbed my hair and pulled me into the house. After that my whole world was swarmed with darkness, I lost it all the world was scary and dark, and I had to live with this world all alone no one to help me. No one to love me._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**The first chapter is the same, the next will be similar with better paragraphs, but enjoy.**

**R&R**

**DarkShadow out**


	2. Fine is Fake

**Chapter 2- **Trying to hide your feelings, and pretend you're fine.

I am right now sitting on the ground where my father throw me. I yelped in pain as he kicked me in the head. My head throbbed in a dull ache, my vision blanked out, is this death.

'Why me' I asked myself. "Get up now." He growled at me. I did as I was told. I didn't meet his eyes I just looked at the floor I knew in those icy blue eyes they only read, hate.

"It's your fault your mother died I don't ever want to hear otherwise come out your mouth is that clear." I could easily smell the Whisky on his breath. He slammed my head into the coffee table, that table was made out of glass. I collapsed to the ground when I tried to stand, my head was spinning now, I was in too much pain.

"Is that clear?!" He yelled in my ear. I winced, my head hurt and him yelling did neither of us no good.

I nodded, "Yes." I said monotone, I should no emotion with him if I did I would die.

He wasn't lying I am the reason my mother died. All because I was made, I let him hurt her. I'm the reason for it all.

I got back up when he went back to his room. I grabbed my jacket, and headphones, and speed walked out the door. It was dark, foggy, and pouring rain it was freezing out, but yet I never should how cold it was, I never showed how much my wounds hurt from the rain touching them.

As I walked down the street I notice a car zoom past, and splashed a butt load of water on me. I was dripping wet, and angry. ''You better hope my ipod's ok or else.'' I hissed to the maniac in the car. "Idiot!" I shouted after him lucky for him my Ipod was ok.

Right when I called him an idiot he spun around, and came speeding to towards me. "I did not think this through." I muttered to myself. I gulped then ran down the street trying to get away from him.

It was stupid of me to run really the guy had a freaking sports car, and it was raining, and slick, and I got my head bashed one to many times. When I turned the corner I slid down the sidewalk.

'Please don't fall, please don't fall.'I chanted over, and over in my head. Then I fell, and banged my head on the sidewalk. I screamed in pain I had my head bashed into glass table, thrown too a floor, and kicked, now the ground. I groaned, "I swear if I keep hitting my head one more time I will end up with brain damage." I mumbled to myself. Then I heard the rev of a powerful engine, and I remembered why exactly I was running.

I speed down the street once more, my head pounding in protest, but I ignored it for the sake of my life. When I made it into school the car had just made it to see a glimpse of my face. I struggled to breathe, fear was the only thing I felt. He would come back I know it.

School went as it always did. Trent DeMarco bullied me to do his homework, but this time he gave me a choice. Either do his homework or make out with him, hmm hard decision. 'Sarcasm you have to love it.'

"So what will it be babe cakes?" He purred at me.. I shuddered not because of the way he said it because the thought of kissing him was just disgusting.

"Well Trent I'll take C none of the above, but if I had to choose it would without a doubt be the homework." He snarled at me, but the snark comeback I knew he was about to saw was cut off by one of his friends. Blaze I think he was.

"Woah Trent my man you just been blown off by Freakshow hahaha." All his groupies began to laugh. I walked down the corridor, but before I turned the corner I shouted one more comment at him "Hey Trent ever since 'Mikaela' dumped 'you'.You don't scare anyone you're just a waste of time you dip shit, or should I say dumped shit." As I turned the corner I heard a lot of oohs and aws, and ouch that had to burn. My favorite was who ever said, "Apply cold water to that burn."

I smirked then I ran into Sam Witwicky. "Oh I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going." I was mentally screaming and crying inside, my wounds were on fire and my head it felt like only smiled at me, and waved off my apology.

"Nah it's cool, hey I heard the why you took on Trent that was sweet." I just shrugged,

"No big deal." Then someone put a hand on my shoulder I spun around only to be face to face with Mikaela Banes.

"No big deal! It's a big deal you stood up to Trent DeMarco. Not everyone can do that!" I just smiled.

"Hey need a ride home." I looked outside it was still raining. Well it was February after all. I shook my head,

"I can just walk." They both gave me wary glances, but said nothing more. "What's your name by the way."

I smiled," Alexis, Smith." Then a dark shadow lowered over me I turned, and walked into a massive chest.

"You remember me?" He said in a deep rumble I slowly shook my head. Then he pointed his finger at a car,

"That's my car." I squinted to see the figure then I gulped. I started to shy away from him. Oh please not him, I was hoping he forgot about this morning.

"Ummm Hi."

"Hey why did you run away from me this morning, I just wanted to apologize for splashing you. You know you really shouldn't wear a black hoodie on a dark day. The names Salin"

I nodded that was a lot for one sentence. I do feel like an idiot for running when all he wanted to do was apologize.

"Hey Freakshow." 'oh god not Trent, he's going to kill me.'

"Ready for your beat down. Did you really think you can insult me, and get away with it." To be honest I didn't.

Trent walked up to me and throw me on the ground. I screamed in pure agony. Fifth hit to the head there has to be damage. Trent kicked me in the head 6th blow. I know longer controlled how loud I was screaming.

The pain was unbearable, and the rain wasn't helping. Sam and Mikaela got out of there car with another guy, Salin was just as confused push Trent to the ground. Sam and the other guy held him down. Mikaela ran over to me. My head felt like I got hit by a semi truck holding a shit load of bricks and slates of concrete.

I had finally stop screaming from the pain. I slowly sat up I just groaned. "Hey take it easy." I looked up to Salin I didn't realize it before, but he was pretty cute. Spiked jet black hair with silver sprinkled on the tips, his eyes were an electric blue I've never seen before they almost look like they were glowing. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a silver shirt over it, and some sort of symbol on it.

He was cute. Then I fell back down, and I couldn't see, but I could hear just fine.

"Sides what are we going to do? Mouth to mouth Sides."

"My pleasure ." So he was one of those guys. He didn't even know me, but I heard the amusement & pleasure in his voice. I shot up like a rocket.

"No need for that I'll be just fine." Sam laughed at me I glared daggers at him. I swear I saw disappoint shine throw Salin's eyes, but that couldn't be right. I looked at him then one thought went through my mind as I started walking home as they discussed why Salin was here, 'What a weird bunch of people.'

* * *

**DarkShadow here how do you like it, the next chappie will be longer. **

**R&R**

**DarkShadow out**


	3. Lonely Road of Surrendering

**Chapter 3****- **Do you know what it's like when you're not who you want to be? Do you know what it's like to be your own worst enemy?

"Hey where are you going?" I turned to see them all staring at me it was really awkward having them all stare at me.

"Um...Well kind of need to go home." Then I saw Trent get up, and run towards me like a bull charging for the kill. I wasn't really sure where my feet were taking me as long as it was away from him.

I ran for dear life, and then jumped into Salin's arms. He smiled at me which of course made me blush, then I heard Trent growled I ducked my head down tell I was basically buried my head in his neck. I felt him shiver then grow warm like he was blushing. At the moment I did not care what he was doing, as long as he was saving me

"It's ok now he can't hurt you."He cooed at me I felt another blush coming on. I climbed down.

"You know we've been in the rain for about 35 minutes." I looked to Sam. "I need to go." I ran like the wind not turning back.

**Sideswipe Pov:**

When Alexis had stopped screaming she looked at me. Her eyes were a beautiful hazelnut color. Her perfect lips that I just wanted to kiss, why was I so afraid. No heres a better question why is my spark doing flips for her.

I was terrified when she fell back to the ground. Then Mikky had told me I had to give her mouth to mouth. I had felt like I offlined then came back, my spark literally stopped. Then she shot up, not liking the idea of mouth to mouth.

I was disappointed I oddly really wanted to kiss her, these urges better go away. It was odd how I was nervous to meet her, then i met her know I want to kiss her. I just meet her, and there's this strange pull. I had acted as a teenager in that human learning facility.

Everytime I saw her I had became hot and bothered. It was like my body was begging for an overload. I shook my head out of thought not really paying attention to what the others were saying. Then I noticed Alexis wasn't there.

I called her so she could come back. Primus she makes me so hot. Then that Trent guy that hurt my femme tried to attack her again. Key word he tried. She had ran into my arms I smiled at the thought she came to me for protection.

Then that so called mech growled at her I had officially had enough of him. I pulled my hand free then knocked the guy upside his thick helm. Prowl will kill me for this, but oh well. I cooed to Alexis that she was ok. I did like the way she buried her head in my neck. Sam had said we had been in the rain for about 35 earth minutes.

Then Alexis said she had to go, she seemed scared of something. Then she ran down the street, and away from us. "I got to go guys." I tolded Bee and them. Then I deactivated my holoform, and drove after her. I didn't want her walking home after hitting her head.

I pulled up beside her. "Hey there what you doing?" Smooth move she's going home I felt really stupid for that one I thought to myself. She looked at me then raised a brow she giggled. I smiled that's a good sign.

"I mean I know what you are doing I mean can I take you?" Her eyes widened in horror. I slapped myself in the face then groaned that sounded so wrong.

She started laughing at me. I shook my head stupid awkwardness, "Can I start over?" She giggled again then nodded. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, why am I so nerves a better question why am I doing this. "Can I drive you home it's raining, and you did hit your head pretty hard."

That time was much better. "I don't know Salin, I don't really know you, and I was taught not to get rides from strangers." I couldn't tell if she was playing around or not, "Call me SIdes or Sideswipe and how about I just follow you home..No wait that sounded wrong like before. I mean just to make sure you get home safe."

"You can give me a ride when I get to know you better." I sighed, but nodded. Then I speed down the street as I drove the best idea ever came to me. All I had to do was get a bunch of sticky notes, and find her house.

**Normal POV**

I had finally made it home the whole time thinking of Salin. I don't know why, it was strange I don't think about I looked in the driveway my fathers car was there that meant he was home.

I mentally cringe thinking about what he might do to me. I was about to unlock the door when it swung open with my father standing in the doorway.

"And where were you at?" He snarled at me.

"I...I was.. um at school." I ran past him wanting just to get to my room where it was safe. When I opened the door I stood there my mouth wide open not caring my father was coming after me,

"How dare you- What is this." I looked at my room, my eyes sparked with delight, there were different shapes, and color sticky notes covering everything in my room.

"I don't know," He growled then slapped me across my face,

"You little liar". I was so amazed at my room. The sting from the slap didn't restore right. He slammed my door shut.

I picked up a few sticky notes the first one said 'I work on a military base'. I cocked my head.

The next one said, "I splashed a girl with water while I was on patrol' "Sideswipe," I whispered.

The next one said, 'She wanted to get to know me before I drove her home.' I shook my head.

The last one in my hand said 'I met a girl in the rain, when I saw her I knew.' I laid on my bed reading that one over and over in my head. What did he mean by 'I knew'.

"I knew what?"

3 months later

I was used to doing things with Sides now, he loved the attention I gave him. My father doesn't know about him, he doesn't know about my father that is a good thing, it's starting to get really hard hiding my marks and scars from my beatings.

I sat in my room minding my own business, when my father stormed in my room, I jumped off my bed so fast. "Who's the boy!?" I looked at my father hesitantly.. "I….I..I...I don't know what you're ta..ta...talking about," my father snarled at me.

I yelped as he grabbed my neck, and throw me at the wall. I tried to stand, but it was too late. I never realized he had a knife I whimpered, "Please,"

He glared at me, "You little slut," he muttered under his breath I could smell the alcohol coating his breath. He grabbed the knife, and cut me up and down my body. An hour later he nodded and left, I sat on the floor in my own blood dying slowly. "Not going to give up," I said as I tried to stand.

I went to the bathroom and wrapped and cleaned all my wounds and made sure if Sides came he wouldn't know. I sat in my bed trying not to cry I don't cry, Sideswipe has been the only one that has made me cry.

I listened to boulevard of broken dreams, by Green Day until I fell asleep. My alarm clock rang loud and my ear I jumped at the noise, another day more pain. I pulled myself out of bed, body aching from the stitches I had to give myself. I had my clothes already picked out for the day when there was a knock on my window.

I jumped thinking that it was my father, I slowly walked over to the window. I opened it and out popped Sideswipe. I yelped in surprise and fell on my butt. I shot him a mean glare, he laughed and grabbed my arm. I yelped as pain laced up my arm, I pulled away from Sideswipe he looked at me confused.

I stood up and looked at the floor, I heard his footsteps and I figured he was going to leave. I was not expecting him to stay and comfort me. He lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes I blinked.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine, my cheeks heating up,"What's wrong?" he mumbled.

I sighed and pulled away from Sideswipe, he opened his eyes looking really confused.

"It's nothing," I said as I laid down on my bed. He looked a little hurt, I turned away from him.

"I'm going to be late," I sighed as the clock read 7:31.

"Do you know enough about me?"

I looked at funny,"Um I know a lot why?"

"Can I give you a ride, our friendship has lasted for 3 months,"

Yeah I know it's been 3 months and I don't let him drive me anywhere, but this time I nodded.

He smiled, he jumped out the window, "Really the window?" I glared at him he smirked happily. "I'll lift you down," he insisted.

I shook my head, "It's not high Sides about a few feet," he only shrugged, bastard, always getting his way. As we were walking to the car pain came through my body, why did this happen to me.

I slowly slid into the corvette stingray, Sides was smirking that couldn't be good. He put his foot on the pedal and took off, my eyes widen in fear the seatbelt seemed to get really tight.

I looked at Sides in fear he laughed and speed up, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, the speed steadily rising. "Slow down or will get pulled over,"

he only gave me a sideways glance, "Sounds like more fun."

Few minutes we were at the school, and I felt like I just rode the fastest roller coaster ever, and…..it was fun. The thought of me being happy and having fun, made me sad I grabbed my headphones out of my pocket I still had a good 35 minutes tell school started no thanks to Sides. I scrolled through the songs, too 'Never Surrender' by Skillet appeared and popped my headphones in.

Do you know what it's like when

You're scared to see yourself?

Do you know what it's like when

You wish you were someone else

Who didn't need your help to get by?

Do you know what it's like

To wanna surrender?

I just wanted to give up, is the pain really worth it, I mean why am I even fighting when there's nothing to fight for. I closed my eyes as the first verse went on…Well until Sides took my headphones out and hooked it up to his car.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

That's what I wanted to feel better, not in pain, but who did I have to make me feel wanted, needed….loved. I looked out the window as rain clouds filled the sky.

Do you know what it's like when

You're not who you wanna be?

Do you know what it's like to

Be your own worst enemy

Who sees the things in me I can't hide?

Do you know what it's like

to wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

I didn't even realise I was singing, until my voice echoed back at me. Tears slid down my cheeks when all the bad memories I locked away flooded back into my head.

Make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

Put me back together.

You know when I think about feeling better, I think about Sideswipe and how much he makes me feel better. Like Sideswipe knew what I was thinking he placed me in his lap comforting me. I blushed and cried at the sametime.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

"You won't feel like this tomorrow because I'll be with you, I'll make you feel better," he mumbled. It only made me cry more.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

Make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

Put me back together.

I tried to wipe away my tears, but they keep coming. Sideswipe rubbed my back, he didn't have to say anything his presences was enough, and he knew it.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

Put me back together,

Never surrender,

Make me feel better.

You make me feel better,

Stay with me here now,

And never surrender.

Sides held my arm and squeezed it gently I pulled away, I felt him cock his head. He gently pulled my arm back and pulled up my sleeve, I looked at my arm instead of Sides. I felt his eyes staring at me, I just couldn't bring myself to look back at him.

"ALexis look at me," he said, I could hear the seriousness in his voice. I slowly looked up, but I couldn't look him in the eyes so I shut mine. I heard him sigh.

"Open your eyes please," I shook my head, "Pretty please," he sounded sad. I opened my tightly squeezed eyes.

"What happened?" I sniffed he wiped my tears away. I couldn't tell him, not now, not yet.

"I….i..it's nothing." I stuttered. I did not want to lie to him. I looked at his face he was frowning deeply.

"That," he pointed at my arm harshly, "Is not nothing," he grumbled. I acted to ignore him, he pushed up my other sleeve and shook his head, "If you don't want to tell me that's ok, but tell me now you're not doing this to yourself are you?" I shook my head he sounded so heartbroken. He pulled me close to him so close I swear I could feel his heart beating. He nibbled on my ear, then mumbled, "Good."

My face flushed a bright red, why does he do this to me he only chuckled and I pushed him away. He opened the door and I got out. I told him bye and headed to the school.

Sam looked at me, then burst out laughing, I slapped him upside the head.

School had ended early that day something about the government doing something, and everyone had to stay in. Most people went home as fast as they could, but not me I took my slow measly time.

I heard this super loud gunfire. Come from a nearby forest clearing. Being the idiot I am I went to go investigate it. Of all the things I was expecting gigantic robots were not one of them.

Something about that silver robot was all too familiar. Then it all clicked into place when it transformed into a car. The electric blue eyes that odd red symbol transforming down into the Corvette that Sides drive.

I looked up, and shook my head in denial. "Sides." I said it quietly, but loud enough that he heard it. I had said it right after he killed red eyes. He looked towards me regret was written on his face. "I thought we friends," I muttered weakly.

"Lex I-" I shook my head,

"No don't even bother."

I said pain, and betrayal coating my voice a single fell. I ran from him, as I ran I sang repeatedly in my head.

'I walk this lonely road the only one that I have ever known don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone.'

* * *

**This chapter is completely different from the first one, tell me what you think, and what I should fix.**

**R&R**

**DarkShadow out**


	4. The Lies, The Truth, The Kiss

**Chapter 4- **I'm scared of losing you, but yet you're not even mine.

**POV Sideswipe**

I was horrified she wasn't supposed to find out this way. I transformed down, and ran after her. "Alexis!" I shouted there was no reply.

'**What's the matter Sides'**. I tried to ignore my brother I was busy.

Where could she have gone.

'**Sides?'**.

'**Sunny I screwed up.**' I felt him metal shake his head.

'**Help me fix it Sunny.'** I heard him mentally sigh.

'**Sorry bro, but this is something you have to do alone.' **

Then he left me alone, I ran into the forest, I searched frantically, but found nothing. "Please come out 'Lex. I can explain," first time in vorns I felt like crying. She will have to go home sooner or later right, yeah. I wiped my tears, and I drove to her house I parked on the side of the street, and I waited.

**Normal POV**

I ran down into a small underground cavern, I heard footsteps chasing after me. I held my breath to stop the crying. I couldn't believe it he was a robot. I thought we were friends, but he didn't tell me,

I sat there for at least two days, my father was going to kill me. I could last weeks without food or water, but I was tired of lying here it was boring. I got out of my hiding spot, and began to walk home it was really hard to see it was really blurry, and my head was spinning. Probably overthunk, and cried too much.

When I found my way home I dug in my pocket to get the keys out when a firm hand was placed on my shoulder, I slowly turned around to see who it was.

"Don't," I ripped my arm away, "I said stay away from me!" I ripped his hand off me as he grabbed me again. I slammed the door in his face.

On the way to my room tears were streaming down my face I didn't want to be mad at him, but I was. How could he do this to me? I opened my door to see Sides sitting on my bed.

I glared at him, then at the window like it was the windows fault. I left it open from this morning.

"Look 'Lex I'm so sorry you had to find out this way," I looked at him anger and betrayal clouding my vision, but it all disappeared because I wasn't mad at him, I didn't hate him, I just didn't understand.

"Why Sides? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked completely heart broken.

"I wanted to, but they said I had to really trust you. So I just waited, and when it was a good time I would have told you I swear,"

I looked at him 'So trust was the issue.'

"So you don't trust me?!" I shouted loud enough neither of us heard the car pull up to the driveway.

"Lex you don't get it I had to wait for the right time, a good time." I narrowed my eyes at him,

"When is a good time to say 'Hey before we get to be close friends I'm an alien robot.' huh tell me because I say right a fucking way!"

"That wasn't what I was talking about." I throw my phone at him,

"Then what were you talking about, because every time you say something, and I throw it back, you have another fucking excuse. You douchebag!" Sides took a deep breath in.

"I know, I couldn't have you telling anybody that's what I'm trying to say," I could tell he was holding back his anger.

"Sides now you're just lying!"

"I'm not that's the truth I swear on it,"

"It's the truth huh," I laugh bitterly,

"Who. Was. I. Going. To. TELL! Answer that for me! Since it's the truth, and you know me so well!" he winched, I was anger.

"I literally have no one, and you know that. You were the only one I've trusted in 12 fucking years! The key word there though is you WERE! That's how you treat people right!?"

I shouted at him not containing my anger any more. I was shaking from all the anger. "What are you talking about?" I could tell he didn't really want to know,

"You, don't care how it affects others, it's you, yourself, and NOBODY ELSE!" I had, had enough I collapsed to the floor tears sting my face. He got up he gentle fell to his knees he picked me up and placed me on his lap. I did respect that he sat through me yelling at him, and he didn't even yell back.

"I am truly sorry for what I did. I do care about you a lot. You don't know how bad I want to kiss you, to make you smile, to make your day. All I feel is the ?pleasure of making you happy," he stared at the ceiling.

"That you would be happy with me, and I thought if you didn't know the truth it wouldn't hurt you, I thought if you didn't know who I was you wouldn't be scared of me. I don't know I just do,"

I was sitting in his lap blushing like a mad dog. " You want to kiss me?" I asked innocently. I looked at his face a blush was occupying it at this moment.

He slowly nodded, I leaned up, and brushed my lips across his. He groaned at the contact. I moved back a little did I like him? He was funny, nice, cute. All my thoughts were thrown to the side when a pair of nervous lips clashed with mine.

It was kind of odd, when it happened, he looked brave, but when we started to kiss me he was so nervous.

My eyes widen at the contact, that was the last thing I was expecting. I slowly kissed him back not quite sure if I was doing the right thing he did keep a secret from me. I felt him smile into the kiss. 'oh what the heck why not.'

He appealed a little more force into it. He positioned us so that he was on top of me, and my hands wrapped around his neck, and his back was arched slightly.

He got his hand, and slowly moved his hand up, and down my back. I arched up, and moaned quietly into the kiss, he looked like he was liking it.

When I arched up I felt his gender defender get hard which only made me moan a little louder. That time he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He slowly explored my mouth, then he pulled away.

"Now is definitely not the time for that," I nodded my agreement, not trusting myself to speak.

He lifted me up, and gently placed me on the bed. We both laid down facing one another, he had had his hands shoved in his pocket.

Then a look went across his face that I couldn't read. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, then a smile lit up his face, "I wrote a poem for you, want to hear it?" I smiled then nodded. He took a deep breath then began.

"When I saw you I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to talk to you. When I talked to you I was afraid to kiss you. Then I kissed you, and now I'm afraid to love. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you. So please don't make me write another verse to this poem, That starts off 'Then I lose you'," I smiled then kissed him. We both just laid there holding each other. Both oblivious to the world.

* * *

**There you have it, I didn't even know I had already written this chapter I just found it.**

**Anyway I have a poll up for the next story I should do, please vote.**

**R&R**

**DarkShadow out**


End file.
